


Kitten

by galacticspaceangel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Michael, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Spanking, calum is a writer for a large media outlet, chocking kink, just imagine its like the morning herald or something, michaael dresses up as a kitten and hes wearing a choker w a dog leash on it, slight masturbation, this is probably the kinkiest thing ive ever written holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticspaceangel/pseuds/galacticspaceangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is a writer for the countries biggest media outlet and the deadline for the biggest article of the year is in two days; he hasn't slept for 3 and needs all the time he can get. Michael hasn't had sex in a month and Calum's not giving him the attention he wants, so he results to using other ways to get Calum's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kinkiest shit i have ever writen holy shit anyway i got this idea from 5damnsauce on tumblr (thanks vee!) and i hope you guys enjoy it!!!

Calum read the clock on the desk next to him. 10:27pm. Calum had been sitting at his desk all day, writing up a major article for one of the biggest media outlets in the country and the deadline is in 2 days. If only he didn’t have writers block. He slumped back into his office chair, rubbing his eyes. He’s been staring at the computer for too long, he thought to himself. He picked up what is now his fourth cup of coffee today and took a big sip; the coffee wasn’t even hot anymore, he just needed the caffeine. He set the cup down and got back to work.

The time on the clock now read 1:45am. Calum’s eyes stung from not blinking, his hands were shaking from all the caffeine and he was on the verge of tears. Calum felt like his heart was going to burst, deadlines always made his anxiety go through the roof; and he slammed the laptop shut in frustration. Calum put his head in his hands, when all of a sudden he felt hands rubbing circles into his shoulder blades. 

“Daddy, what’s the matter?” Michael purred, a hint of concern in his voice along with lust. Calum knew Michael only called him daddy when he wanted sex. 

“Michael, I’m not really in the mood for sex right now, I’m sorry but I really need to get this article written.” Calum pushed Michael’s hands away and sat back up in his chair, opening his laptop and typing away. 

“Daddy, you’ve been sitting here all day! And we haven’t had sex in a month! Please daddy, I need you” Michael whispered the last part into Calum’s ear, trying to get his attention.   
“Michael, if you’re that desperate go jack off or something, I’m sorry; I love you but I really need to get this finished.” Calum growled, pushing his chair in closer to his desk.   
“okay fine, maybe I will! At least my hand gives me more attention than you do!” Michael bickered, slamming the door to Calum’s office and walking across the hall to their shared bedroom. 

“Fuck him! He wants to tease me all day being shirtless and in those stupid sweatpants, ill tease him right fucking back!” Michael thought to himself as he rummaged through his drawers, looking for a certain outfit. He sat down on the bed and got changed into his outfit, pulling the knee high stockings up his legs and attaching them to the bottom of the matching panties with the clip. He fastened the choker to his neck and clipped the dog chain to the side of it; Michael then placed the black and white cat ears upon his dirty blonde hair and walked into the en-suite bathroom to apply some mascara and some deep red lipstick, Calum’s favourite shade.   
He looked at himself in the mirror and twirled around, the panties giving his ass a slight curve and the small skirt attached to it twirling around and making Michael feel like a princess. He checked his hair once more, and made his way back to the office where Calum was working.

Calum read the sentence over again, furiously backspacing to try and reword it. He’s been stuck on this one sentence for ages; he’s this close to giving up and not sending it. But he needs the job to afford the house and pay off the bills. Calum hears the door open and close again.   
“it’s probably just the dog” Calum thought to himself. He hears someone shuffling a chair across the room and placing it next to Calum. Its Michael.   
“Michael I told you, I’m not in the mood for sex! I’m busy!” Calum grumbled, not paying attention to the boy in panties sitting beside him.   
“relax Cal, I just wanna watch” Michael assured, making sure Calum was fully focused on his article so his plan would work.

Michael starts palming his dick through the panties, softly moaning at the friction. He moves his other hand up to his chest, softly tweaking and rubbing his nipples, soft whimpers pouring from his deep red lips. Michael’s now obnoxiously moaning to get Calum’s attention; he still hasn’t looked up from his computer. Michael snaps the waistband of the panties against his hip, humming at the slight sting. He goes back up to his nipples, flicking them and making them hard, his dick twitching in interest. He looks over to Calum once more, and is still being ignored. Michael can’t take it anymore, pulling the panties down to his mid-thigh and grabbing hold of his dick, slowly pumping it.   
“ugh- Calum” Michael breathes, collecting the precum with his thumb and moving it down his length. Michael's thighs are slightly shaking; the pleasure feels so good.  
“Calum, please- I need you” he whines once again, using his other hand to fondle his balls. Michael looks up to Calum again, Calum keeping his eyes on the screen. He then notices Calum has his earphones in, blasting loud music. Michael reaches over with his foot to try nudge Calum’s phone off the edge of the table. Calum’s phone falls to the floor, the earbuds ripping out of Calum’s ears. 

“what the fuck Michael!” Calum groaned, getting up to pic his phone off the floor when he notices his boyfriend, wearing cat ears, a choker and pumping his dick right in front of him.

Calum tusked. “Now kitten, what have I told you about touching yourself?” Calum walked over to the boy, yanking his hand off his dick and holding it against Michael’s chest.

“you wouldn’t give me attention, so I gave myself attention” Michael smirked, placing his other hand atop Calum’s.

“you know what this means, don’t you baby boy?” Calum stands Michael up and whispers into his ear.

“I want you on all fours on the bed, in nothing but the cat ears and the choker, baby boy” Calum pressed a quick kiss to Michael’s cheek, pushing him out the door so he could save his work.

Michael was lying on his stomach, grinding against the sheets, moaning at the friction. He didn’t care if Calum found him like this, it’s been 10 minutes since Calum sent him here, that’s 10 minutes too long.   
“you just don’t listen, do you kitten?” Calum boasted, dragging Michael towards the end of the bed. “I thought I told you to get on your hands and knees” Calum lay Michael across his thighs.

“sorry daddy, I couldn’t wait any longer- “Michael cut himself off with a moan as Calum slapped his ass. 

“count while I spank you, kitten” calum purred as he slapped Michael’s ass again.

“two, thank you daddy” Michael moaned as Calum slapped him again.

“three, thank you daddy.” Calum slapped his ass about another dozen times before lifting Michael up and placing Michael's dick in-between his thighs.

“I want you to grind until you cum, understand baby boy?” Calum cooed, running his fingers through the blonde’s hair.

“yes- nng- thank you daddy” Michael whined as he started humping Calum’s thighs, already on the brink of orgasm thanks to the spanking. Within 30 seconds, Calum had Michael cumming all over his thighs, Michael shaking with pleasure. Calum lifted Michael up again and lied him on the edge of the bed.

“I’m gonna get you ready, and then I’m gonna fuck this pretty little hole, are you okay with that baby boy?” Calum asked, he didn’t want to overwhelm the boy.

Michael was still shaking after his orgasm, he nodded furiously at calum, unable to speak as he couldn’t trust his voice yet.

Calum got on his knees and spread Michael’s legs as far as Michael was comfortable with. He leaned down and licked the underside of Michael’s dick, swirling his tongue on the tip and giving it a quick peck. Michael's dick twitched in interest as Calum started kitten licking the tip and licking up the precum. Calum grabbed Michael’s dick with his hand and pumped slowly. Michael was getting harder by the minute, thrusting up into Calum’s hand and whining.

“daddy please, do something” Michael groaned, wrapping his hand around the hand that was on his thigh. Calum ceased his movements and got up, leaving Michael on the bed. “wait! Where are you going!” Michael whispered, sitting up.

“we need lube and condoms if we’re gonna fuck; aren’t we kitten?” Calum purred, grabbing the items from the drawer and setting them down beside Michael. 

“Get on all fours, now” Calum demanded, rolling the condom on. Michael was on all fours, Calum quickly adjusted the kitten ears on Michael’s head, which had fallen to the side. 

Calum bent down behind Michael and gripped his ass again, rubbing it and giving it little pecks. Calum slowly spread Michael’s cheeks and licked a long fat stripe across Michael’s hole, Michael whining and pushing back onto Calum’s face, wanting more.   
Calum pulled back and grabbed the lube, spreading it across his fingers. Michael whined, wanting Calum to get on with it. Calum spread Michael’s cheeks again and slid the first finger in slowly, not wanting to hurt him. Michael was a moaning mess, whimpering and gripping the sheets. Calum pulled his finger out and pushed it back in along with a second one, opening Michael up. After a while, Calum pulled out both fingers, Michael whining at the loss of contact.  
Calum cooed at the boy, leaning over and pecking his face with a kiss. The head of Calum’s dick was slowly pushing into Michael’s hole, Michael groaning at the feeling. Calum pushed all the way in, his thighs against Michael’s. 

“Oh- oh my god daddy that feels so good f-fuck go harder” Michael choked out as calum was thrusting in and out.

“you sure kitten? I don’t wanna go too fast- “Michael interrupted Calum  
“harder!” Michael pushed back against Calum, trying to make him get the message. Calum leaned up onto his knees, grabbing the dog leash attached to Michael’s choker and yanking him up with him, thrusting faster into Michael.

“your greedy slut, you want me to go harder? You want me to fill you up and make you cum?” Calum was whispering into Michael’s ear. “Kitten, you’re so fucking tight and warm I could just stay like this forever” Michael was moaning at Calum’s words; he was such a sucker for dirty talk.

Calum could feel the warmth in the pit of his stomach, he was close. He pushed Michael back onto the bed, spreading his legs as far as they could go. With the new angle, calum was hitting Michael’s prostate with every thrust.

“c-Calum- fuck I’m close, I need to cum I’m so close please ugh” Michael mumbled, face muffled by the sheets.

“your close kitten? What a little slut you are- “Calum began, “literally begging to cum, you’re such a slut Michael- say it”  
“I’m a slut” Michael responded “I’m such a little cumslut Calum- fuck I’m so close- please let me cum”

Calum was on the edge, rapidly thrusting into Michael. 

“okay baby boy, I want you to come at the same time I do, you think you can do that?” He cooed, wrapping his hand around Michael’s dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“ready Kitten? Ready to come with me?” Calum choked, his orgasm washing over him. “c-come for me Michael, like t-the little slut you are”

As soon as Michael heard that, Michael came, his cum splattering his chest and the sheets.

20 minutes later and the two boys got cleaned up, and calum and Michael were in the bath, Michael laid back against Calum’s chest.

“thank you calum” Michael chirped, lifting Calum’s hand out of the water and giving it a soft kiss.

“no problem baby” calum cooed, running his hands running through Michael’s hair. Michael yawned, eyes drooping and starting to close.

“getting tired, baby?” calum asked, lifting Michael’s head so he was facing him.

“kind of, I don’t wanna get out though, its cold outside!” Michael sighed, leaning his head against Calum’s hand. Calum got up out of the water and grabbed two of the biggest, fluffiest towels they owned from the cabinet and led Michael out of the bath. Calum wrapped the towel around Michael’s naked body, warming him up and drying him off. The two made their way to the bedroom, drying off, getting dressed and diving under the sheets. Michael's head was tucked underneath Calum’s chin and Calum’s arms were wrapped around Michael’s waist, cuddling him like a teddy bear. Michael yawned again, eyes slowly blinking shut.

“get some sleep, kitten” Calum whispered as he kissed Michael’s forehead and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! dont forget to leave kudos (if you want) and follow glowymichael on tumblr!! <3


End file.
